Anime Karaoke Bar
by Laguna Kisaragi
Summary: A humorous fic about the cast of FF, along with some other RPGs.


Anime Karaoke!!!  
  
~Disclaimer~   
  
These characters and/or songs are not mine. I didn't create them and I will never create anything near as good as these masterpieces (mostly from SquareSoft and Capcom)  
  
~Setting: A karaoke bar. The main characters from some RPGs are hanging out, celebrating the release of FF9~  
  
"Ok, MY turn!" Zero walks up to the stage and takes the microphone from the stand. "I call this song, Trigger Happy!"   
  
*Author's note: Trigger Happy is copyright of Weird Al Yankovic*  
  
Everyone starts laughing to themselves as Zero sings a song that describes himself totally.  
  
"...And I always keep a magnum in my trunk,   
You better ask youself 'are you feeling lucky punk?',   
because I'm trigger happy, trigger happy everyday!!!" Zero sang.  
  
"So, like, I said to Garnet, 'You go to bed young lady!', and, like, she was a major bitch to me!" Garnet's mother gossipped.  
  
"Like, yah! All people are like that today, don't ya think?" Ultimecia complained.  
  
Zero finished his song and got off the stage, grinning happily. Julia walked up to the stage and smiled at Laguna who was sitting in the back, getting drunk with Zell and Irvine.   
  
"Hooooooly Hellllllllll!!! What will Maaaaaaaa think of thiiiiiiiiisssss?!" Zell moaned.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Laguna laughed softly to himself for no reason.  
  
"Now, I shall sing my song to Laguna, the man I love," Julia smiled sweetly and started to sing Eyes On Me. "HIT IT!!!"   
  
Seifer sat smugly in the back, dressed all DJ-like, wearing very baggy clothes and unfashionable sunglasses. He slapped his hand down on a few buttons and disco lights and funky music filled the room. Julia then started singing the Eyes On Me almighty remix.   
  
After Julia had finished, Ultimecia walked up and smiled all bimbo-ishly.   
  
"I, like, call this song, Mary's little lamb," Ultimecia spoke. "Mary had a little lamb and....... I think I forgot the words,"   
  
"Yay!" Queen Alexandros cheered. Ultimecia bowed and stepped off the stage, tripping over a smashed beer bottle.   
  
"That was..." Squall ran into the bathroom to puke. Rinoa looked at him concerningly when he came back.  
  
"Are you alright, Dear?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Squall closed his eyes and laid his head on the table. Rinoa went back to her studying, taking sips of her expensive red wine.  
  
Then, everyone saw the most ridiculous RPG character to ever exist step up on the stage, Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Hey, looky there! It's that Ass Rapem guy!" Irvine pointed out, and started laughing insanely. Laguna started twitching with annoyance and slapped Irvine.   
  
"I jussssssst f-f-f-f-fehehehehehelt like d-d-d-d-d-d-doing that-t-t-t-t-t-t-t...." Laguna twitched and shook around.  
  
"Alright, fellow Pokemon trainers! I'd like to sing my most favourite song ever!" Ash announced.   
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"I wanna be, the very best  
Like no-one ever was,  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause." Ash sang into the microphone like a girl. At that moment, a young girl, about 16 years old, stepped up behind Ash and violently shoved him off the stage.  
  
"Yo, this is how it REALLY goes!!!  
"I will travel across the shops,   
Searching every shelf.  
Each RPG to finish off,  
And keep them to myself.  
  
"RPGs  
It's only me,  
It is my destiny  
RPGs  
You're my best friend  
In a game we must defend  
RPGs  
Graphics so true  
I'll finish this game before you  
RPGs  
Gotta play them all  
RPGs!" the new girl sang incredibly well. The whole bar cheered.   
  
"Yo da man, New Kid!" Seifer yelled out. Everyone looked at him. They started to laugh.  
  
"Sorry, a bit of DJ slang..." Seifer shrugged.  
  
"See yas!" said the girl as she ran off.   
  
Sephiroth then took the stage. He stood up straight and smiled a bit. He sang the song One Winged Angel in a very beautiful voice.  
  
"Estuans uveli, ira vehementi..."  
  
Everyone just stared with awe.  
  
When Sephiroth finished, Laguna, Irvine and Zell walked up. They put their arms around each other and sang like the drunken bastards they were.  
  
"What shall we do with the drunken *BURP* sailor, what shall we do with a drunken *HICCUP* man...?" the three sang, which sounded more like moaning.   
  
~Long after the karaoke bar had closed~  
  
"What shall we do with a drunken sailor...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
